the same or will be the different one?
by Sadako22
Summary: someone always feel boring for a thing which same as before for many, so many times. Even a cure little girl can turn brutal when feel that way. Rika's mind and her friend-forever ! RnR please


_minna-san ~ have you watch Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni?_

_erm.. I just made a story of that anime.._

_Maybe it's too short and not really good,_

_but I hope you enjoy it. review please~ XD_

* * *

><p><em>This world.. I don't have any interest here.. Because when we born again, we just face the same fate, right, Hanyuu..? Do you want to make.. another fate..?<em>

"Good morning, Rika!" A little cute girl smiled to her friend who cooked in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, Satoko. Finally you wake up." She smiled to her – threw away her mind. _This is June 1983, right? Two weeks.. We just have time about two weeks, Hanyuu.. __**"I know, Rika.. We already spent this dimension for many times – together, right..?"**_A transparent lavender haired girl in miko's clothe appeared beside Rika. Rika nodded and used her straight face. "I'm bored to spend the same time without different."

"What?" Satoko stood behind that little girl. "Ah, nothing, Mi pa~ That's your breakfast! I'll go ahead, 'kay? I need to do something.." That girl turned around and smiled cutely. Hanyuu sighed and just watched them. _Hanyuu.. I liked to do something different. That's not fun if just me who be killed, right..?_ She smiled to herself. Hanyuu – who followed her shocked but still watched.

"_**What do you mean with your words before..?"**_ That transparent girl asked to Rika – worried if she did something crazy. That little girl just looked down and grumbled by herself. "It's not fair. I'm bored be killed." She said with empty eyes. _**"Ri-Rika..?"**_

"Rika-chan!" Rena, Keiichi, and Mion came to her and looked worry. "What happened?" Rika asked and walked to them. "Sa, Satoko-chan..!" Rika's eyes changed – full of craziness when heard about Satoko.

"She.. was killed.. you said?" She looked down. _What! Why-.. It's not like before..!_ "Yes. Her uncle got crazy and.. stabbed her just now." _Her uncle? What happened in this world? It's different with another Hinamizawa before..! __**"Hold yourself, Rika..! M-maybe.. Maybe this world has different fate.." **__Yes, but it still tragedy fate, right, Hanyuu..? I can't hold it anymore!_ That blue haired girl ran away and took an slice. "Rika-chan?" Everyone there ran after her.

_I must kill him! He killed Satoko! He killed my precious friend! I don't care about me as a miko, about same tragedy fate, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care..!_ She ran, ran, and ran to Satoko and the suspect's place. And not took a long time, they met. "You.. You kill Satoko..! YOU KILL MY FRIEND!" She ran and stabbed him on his stomach. "Aaarghh! You lit-tle ba-stard-!" He fell and touched his stomach.

"_**Stop, Rika..! Don't do it! If you do this.. You just become like him." **_Hanyuu said and started crying. "Hanyuu.. I'm sorry.. But why.. WHY MUST KILL MY FRIEND? WHY THIS WORLD ALWAYS START AND END BY TRAGEDY? THIS STUPID WORLD! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rika screamed and stabbed him again, again, and again, laughed so loud, didn't care that her clothe's color turned red of blood. "Ri-.. Rika-chan.." Mion and others shocked. _**"Rika.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry can't help you.. I'm sorry.."**_That transparent girl just cried.

"Stop, Rika-chan!" Rena hold her hand. "Let me go." Rika grabbed the slice tightly. "I wont." Rena grabbed her hand until that little girl threw the slice away.

"Rika-chan.. what happened- with you..?" Keiichi and Mion came closer to her. "I just angry. I can't hold myself." She started crawl her neck. "Rika-chan!" Rena slapped her and looked at her. "Calm down." Rika shocked – looked at her to her eyes, with her straight face.

"You have us, Rika.. Maybe we can't safe Satoko- but.." Mion looked down and hugged that little girl. "We know your feeling.." Keiichi pat her head. _No, you guys don't know. You don't know how tired I am, when always watched again, again, and again of the same end – the same fate. You guys don't know how hurt I am, when look tragedy around usagain, again, until I'm be killed. You guys don't know.. How affraid I am.. __**"Rika.." **_Hanyuu looked at her sadly and still crying. _**"I know you. We always together.. I.. know your feeling." **_Suddenly Hanyuu stopped cry and her eyes change become black and red in the middle – smiled to her.

"Hanyuu..?" She asked – made her friends confused. "Hanyuu? Rika-chan, what are you saying?" They asked to that little girl. _**"You want different fate..? Different end..? You're tired of tragedy and being killed?" **_That transparent asked and hugged Rika. _**"I'm with you."**_ She said simple. Rika looked down – her eyes turned empty like before – full of tired and bored – and smiled. She grabbed the slice again and turned around to her friends.

"I want to tell you something," She said and still looked down. They confused but stepped back when saw Rika grabbed the slice. "What is it, Rika-chan..?" Rena asked carefully. "I know why in Hinamizawa always end by tragedy.." She walked to them then stopped. "Because it's fun when looking at someone's expression – hearing of their scream or cry, it's really.. fun." After she said that, she ran to them and stabbed, cut them with the slice – laughed loudly – full of craziness. _Yes! I know! If I don't want to be killed, I must kill them! They, she, he, everyone! This is fun! I know, finally I know why this world end always tragedy and horror..! Because it's fun, right, Hanyuu..? _That transparent girl just smiled – smirked – sadly. _**"Do what do you want, Rika.. Because the time almost here." **_She said with big smile – stayed watching Rika stabbed her friends again and again.


End file.
